


【德哈】（ABO产后play） Harry的聚会  一发完

by KIKIJasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIJasmine/pseuds/KIKIJasmine
Summary: ⚠️产后文学 雷勿入 有哺乳
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 55





	【德哈】（ABO产后play） Harry的聚会  一发完

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：jasminezhuo

🚘ABO生子产乳文学⚠一发完车  
觉得重口的勿点....

Scorpius的出生让整个马尔福庄园都热闹了起来，不仅因为东跑西窜忙活着的家养小精灵，更因为Harry邀请的一波客人。

那是个隆冬的晚上，圣诞节将近的时候，外头都积上了一层淹过脚背的雪。落地窗外的树托着白花在风里发抖，屋内却暖融融的，被炉火的热气包裹着，还围了几个保暖咒。晚饭已经过了，朋友们都散在客厅里说这话。Ron对Harry回归傲罗队伍已经迫不及待了，正拉着他说个不停。Hermione低声警告Ron少喝些酒，就去听韦斯莱双子一唱一和的新品介绍了。

Harry喝得晕乎乎的，他在炉火边裹着毯子，脑子里隐约记着现在该去喂小Scorpius。Ron已经睡着了，空气里弥漫着蜂蜜酒味，小雏菊的香味渐渐散开来。

Draco刚走到楼梯角就闻到了浓郁的雏菊香，他循着味道来到火炉边的时候Harry的信息素已经毫不克制的填满了周围的空气，罪魁祸首还端着酒杯冲他傻笑了一下。“Hey，该回房间了。”Draco在Harry身边坐下，又把他拉了过来抱到腿上。“Scorpius在等你。”

自家Alpha的气息席卷而来，沉水香泡得Harry全身发软，后颈的腺体痒痒的。他十有八九是故意的，Harry绝望的想，意识挣扎着保持清醒，努力睁眼盯着不远处的人群。

他不安的挪了挪身子，想要站起来，却被Draco一把扣住了。Alpha刚刚的力气大的惊人，Harry刚想抗议，就被Draco含住了耳垂。“等等，我一会儿带你回去。”他又吻了吻Harry的后颈，牙齿刮擦过腺体，让Harry浑身发颤，身下一片泥泞。自从他们有了Scorpius，他变得敏感了太多...

Draco伸手探入了Harry的睡袍里，修长的指头在湿润的褶皱处打着转，粗重的喘息打在Harry耳根。信息素的吸引力猛烈冲刷着Harry的理智，Omega扭着身子吞进了那根指头，忍不住轻轻呻吟着，黑脑袋埋进了Alpha怀里。

沙发另一边的Ron睡得正香，砸了砸嘴，吓了Harry一跳，“...回房间好吗...唔....”他拽紧了Draco的衣领，奋力把自己拔出情欲的泥潭，却清晰的感到另一只指头深深探进了自己身体里。

“遵命，救世主先生。”Draco抱着Harry起身，往楼梯走去。二楼的窗子敞开着，冬天的晚风吹得Harry一激灵，“我...快放我下来，得去喂Scorpius..”，Draco没有回答，只是加快了脚步往婴儿房走去。

Harry蜷在躺椅上抱过Scorpius的时候，前襟都湿透了。或许是刚刚Alpha信息素的刺激，他胸前胀得溢出来了。Draco紧挨着他坐着，这让他羞耻极了，“可以别看着我吗....”他小声请求道，沉水香气让他整个人都软绵绵的。Draco不情愿的侧过身子，Harry一咬牙解开了扣子。

婴儿房里没开灯，只有月亮微弱的光。黑暗中淡淡的奶香混着雏菊的味道刺激着Draco的每一根神经，他硬的发疼。

婴儿不断的的吮吸声让金发的Alpha喉咙一阵干涩，他下意识吞咽了一下，喉结上下滚动着。过了一小会儿，Scorpius终于满足的睡过去了，Harry起身把他安置在了小床上。

他正准备拉上Draco离开房间，突然被抱起来塞回了躺椅上，“我也想要......”金发巫师小声说，伸手拉开刚被Harry拢紧的前襟，那里依然鼓胀着，雪白的胸脯滑了出来。“干嘛在这里！”Harry低声说着，想推开身上的人却使不上力，浓烈的Alpha信息素压得他喘不过气。

Draco舔了舔手指上沾湿的汁水，低头含住了Harry红肿的的乳尖。

“啊.....唔...........a啊啊...”Harry小声叹息着，脚趾头都蜷缩起来，胸前的涨疼消失了大半，取而代之的是让人晕头转向的舒适感。

“不能浪费...”Draco含混的说着，牙齿时不时轻咬着乳头，另一只手顺利探进了Harry湿答答的穴口，在柔软的肠壁上蹭着。

“My Veela...”Draco说着浑话，在一片小雏菊的清香里抱紧了Harry，将肿胀得可怕的性器送进了湿润的小口，双手揉弄着男孩鼓胀的前胸，不断有乳汁渗出来，他就用舌头轻轻舔干净。

“轻一点...啊....嗷......aaa啊啊........”Harry已经泪眼迷蒙了，被带进了个漩涡似的，快感在全身破土，他拼命咬住嘴唇，微弱的呻吟声和粗喘消融在一片寂静里。

沉水香的信息素包裹着黑发男孩，他下意识地缩紧了蜜穴，吞咽Alpha着粗壮的性器，在婴儿绵长的呼吸声中攀上了云端。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就留个kudo吧～


End file.
